In the furniture sector, hinges for the pivotable mounting of furniture parts on a body are known. These hinges may comprise a fastening or hinge part attachable to the body and a hinge part fixable to the movable furniture part. By means of the fastening parts pivotable with respect to one another, furniture parts, such as, a door wing or a flap, can be moved via a joint mechanism provided by the hinge.
In what are known as double-link or four-joint hinges, for example, two articulated levers or articulated arms are present on the hinge.